


A Matter of Who You Know

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's first visit to Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Who You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrie_lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valkyrie_lisa).



Severus was nervous. Oh, he knew enough about pureblood etiquette from his years at Hogwarts among the wizarding world's finest scions.

Severus had observed their behaviour, had listened to their stories; he had studied family trees and customs in old dusty tomes until Madam Pince threw him out of the library in the evenings.

And yet, now that he was about to Apparate to Malfoy Manor for his first dinner with Lucius's family, he started to doubt himself. Did they know he was a working class boy? And even worse, a halfblood? Had Lucius told them? Severus knew exactly what was expected of him, in his mind he'd gone over the whole procedure countless times, but what if he made a mistake – a stupid mistake that no pureblood son would ever make? Severus smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in his new dress robes, wiping the sweat off his hands before he closed his eyes in concentration and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"So, Severus, I hear that our Lord has taken a liking to you and your potion making abilities?" Abraxas Malfoy asked as they took their places at the dinner table. Lucius grinned at him, as Severus felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was all a matter of who you knew, he realised.


End file.
